Crystal Kids Trailer
by IHaveNoSoul13
Summary: A trailer for Crystal Kids. Rated T because paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

"We were normal kids, just normal teenagers, partying and raving and having a good time. We didn't have to worry about saving the world, maybe more. We were normal…"

* * *

 _And then there was silence, as the good met the bad._

* * *

"But that was a long time ago."

* * *

 _"At least my father loves me!"_

* * *

"Nothing could protect us now, only our Gems. Perhaps it was better that way. But his Gem was his downfall..."

* * *

 _"NO!"_

 _CRACK._

* * *

"You can't explain these things. One minute, you have a whole life planned out, and you're happy."

"But then... You discover your Gems, and your life isn't the same."

"People fight for you, you fight for them, some are going to die."

* * *

 _"Lars..."_

 _"Stay safe Player Two..."_

 _"No..."_

* * *

"You can't just brush things off. You have to face things, head on, and you shouldn't care about living, because living isn't important."

"You just can't die."

* * *

 _"GARNET HELP ME!"_

 _"JAMIE!"_

* * *

"Sometimes, those who were friends get turned against you, against their will. And it **HURTS** to see them living in the dark side, grinning evilly at you."

"And you know it isn't them, perhaps it may never be again, and that you have to fight, perhaps kill, them."

* * *

 _"Jamie, this isn't you!"_

 _"No... it isn't... IT'S TEN DIFFERENT BEINGS!"_

* * *

"No matter what you do, or say, sometimes you can't bring them back."

"And people turning to the dark aren't the biggest thing."

* * *

 _"ARGH!"_

 _"NO!"_

 _A scratch formed in his Gem, and we didn't know what was going to happen. We didn't know anything then._

 _Now we do._

* * *

"There's also the ten, soon to be eleven, bad guys who are trying to kill us. I'm not even going to begin to mention their names."

* * *

 _"You're fools, you know that right?_

* * *

 _"You don't know the meaning of pain until you have a Gem that's scratched! Get one and then call me back!"_

* * *

 _"You know, for an Amethyst, you really aren't all that strong..."_

* * *

 _"I can do whatever I want. And I can use you to do it too."_

* * *

 _"She was a weak Gem anyway. But still, she was stronger than all of you put together."_

* * *

 _"And I am the perfect definition of someone who doesn't give a fuck."_

* * *

 _"What can you see that I can't? You can't see that I'm better than all of you."_

* * *

 _"Let's play my favourite game - Hide and Seek. And I always win!"_

* * *

 _"I used to be human - NOW I'M MUCH BETTER!"_

* * *

 _"Oh look. The Crystal Gems are fighting to protect people who are destroying themselves. We're only pushing them into that direction."_

* * *

 _"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME, HUMAN?!"_

* * *

 _"Did you miss me?"_

* * *

 _"How long have you lied to her...?"_

* * *

"Oh, we aren't alone - we do have people on our side!"

* * *

 _"Oh look at that. A town's burning. We should go stop that."_

* * *

 _"I mean, we're short. But she's made out of SHORTER gems."_

* * *

 _"STEVEN GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

* * *

 _"Rose Quartz, not doing it for you. Doing it for myself."_

* * *

 _"Here's a rock - here's another rock!"_

* * *

"And then there's the humans."

* * *

 _"STEVEN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry, Steven. I'll always be here - I'm your best friend!"_

* * *

 _"You know I'm only doing this for the free food. Joking! Joking! JOKING!"_

* * *

 _"Science doesn't solve everything. Sometimes we need a bit of weirdness in life. Makes it fun."_

* * *

 _"..."_

* * *

 _"YOU GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"_

* * *

 _"I knew this gun would be a part of a war."_

* * *

 _"I'm not letting my girl fight any battles on her own!"_

* * *

 _"Don't worry, sis, I'll help ya!"_

* * *

 _"I have fish murdering skills. Surely a Gem can't be too hard."_

* * *

 _"I HATE YOU MORE THAN FRYBO!"_

* * *

 _"You're important, son. Not just to me. Change the world."_

* * *

 _"Why me? Why us?"_

* * *

 _"This is what my daughter's preparing for?_

* * *

We don't know what we're up against. We really don't - but that's what makes it more fun.

* * *

 _"NO! DAD! STAY WITH ME! I'LL COME BACK! I'LL BE SAFE! I'LL... I'LL... I'M SORRY..."_

* * *

We might lose our lives,

* * *

 _I hated them, for what they did to Jamie, my father, to us..._

* * *

But others may lose theirs,

* * *

 _We used to be normal._

* * *

And we can't let that happen. Their lives are too precious...

* * *

 _Now we're warriors._

* * *

So we have to fight.

* * *

 _He was silent, reaching out to nothing but a memory, tears in his eyes._

 _The Gem hurt him - it's way of trying to take over? - and he wished he could just pull it off and throw it far into the ocean._

 _Or lava. Or wherever - he just wanted it **GONE**._

* * *

Even if one of us changes.

* * *

 _"Please," Eyes full of pain and longing and fear, he whispered to me._

 _"Kill me."_

* * *

"Just be warned..."

* * *

 _"NO! STOP IT! LET GO!"_

* * *

 _"Surprise mudafucka!"_

* * *

 _"You're an experiment."_

* * *

 _"TIME TO KILL!"_

* * *

 _"Sometimes, you have to leave to be there for them."_

* * *

 _"Come! Your Gem guides you to me! And now, become the King on my chess board!"_

* * *

"We stopped being normal and sane ages ago."

* * *

 _ **Warning: Contains OCs, swearing, blood, violence, shippings, kissing and perhaps even feels. Proceed with caution.**_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the trailer. Short as hell, yeah, but oh well.**

 **So I'm going to be doing these now. So expect a Blue Silence one!**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: AN

**A/N:**

I and my friend have made characters since the trailers, all antagonists, so I've added them into the first chapter.

Okay, I've added that to the first bit. It was originally on its own, but hey, I'm nice.

Enjoy your lives.


End file.
